tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Caroline
Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Caroline *'Registration number': URA 1 *'Builder': Morris Motors *'Built': 1926 *'Drivetrain': 4WD Caroline is a vintage car owned by a cricketer from the Elsbridge cricket club. Bio Caroline always refers to her driver as "Master". She does not like high speeds as they overheat her motor. She also disliked engines until Stepney brought her back on a flatbed to the Elsbridge cricket field, at which time she admitted engines had their uses (in her own words, saving "the wear and tear on a poor car's wheels"). Caroline later helped the Fat Controller to Lady Hatt's birthday, until she broke down again. She was then insulted by George, who later took the Fat Controller to Thomas until he had his own accident. Persona Caroline enjoys taking leisurely drives along the beautiful Sudrian countryside. She dislikes being pushed along too fast, as it will overheat her engine. She is very calm in nature and appreciates the engines. She loves the occasional picnic where she is parked for the duration. She used to think railway engines were silly, until she discovered how they can save the wear and tear on her wheels.and hates fast Basis Caroline is based on a 1926 Morris Oxford Bullnose Cabriolet. Livery Caroline is painted red and gold with her name written on her sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Hiroko Emori (Japan; fourth and fifth seasons) Trivia * Caroline's television series model did not have moving eyes. * In the US version of Train Stops Play, Caroline's voice was provided with a Southern accent. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (only with Bulgy) Gallery File:TrainStopsPlayRS5.png|Caroline in the Railway Series File:TrainStopsPlayRS6.png|Caroline with Stepney File:TrainStopsPlayRS7.png File:TrainStopsPlay51.png|Caroline in the fourth season File:TrainStopsPlay32.png|Caroline at Elsbridge Cricket Field File:TrainStopsPlay33.png File:TrainStopsPlay35.png|Caroline at Bulgy's Bridge File:TrainStopsPlay54.png File:TrainStopsPlay56.png|Caroline with Stepney File:TrainStopsPlay63.png|Caroline overheats File:TrainStopsPlay67.png|Caroline on a flatbed File:TrainStopsPlay71.png File:TrainStopsPlay76.png|Stepney and Caroline on Bulgy's Bridge File:TrainStopsPlay74.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty31.png|Caroline in the fifth season File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty39.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty29.png|Caroline with Sir Topham Hatt File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty36.png|Caroline overheats File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty38.png|Caroline and George File:TobyAndTheFlood71.png|Caroline with the villagers File:Toby'sDiscovery84.png|Caroline at Bertram's Mine File:ThomasAndTheCircus38.png File:ChickensToSchool26.png File:TheChildrenWaitforGordon3.png|Caroline in an eighth season Learning Segment File:PercyAndTheOilPainting14.png File:Caroline2.jpg|Caroline with nameboard File:Caroline'sNamecardTracksideTunes.png|Caroline's Tracksides Tunes Namecard from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party File:CarolineModel1.jpg|Head-on Model promo of Caroline File:CarolineModel.jpg|Side view of Caroline File:TrainStopsPlay77.png File:ASongforCaroline5.jpg|Caroline in a magazine story File:RomanianmagazineCaroline.jpg|Caroline in a Romanian magazine File:NightLightTrain2.jpg|Front view of Caroline File:Caroline'sCruise1.png|Henry and Caroline File:Caroline'sChristmas1.png File:ThomasTakesOff!1.png|Caroline without her nameplate File:NightLightTrain3.jpg|Gordon, Thomas, Percy, and Caroline File:TheBestSmile6.jpg|Caroline and Sir Topham Hatt File:InforTreatment2.png File:InforTreatment1.png File:Caroline'sChristmas3.png|Tom Tipper's Post Van with Caroline File:TheBestBridge1.png|Caroline, Bertie, and Thomas File:Caroline'sChristmas8.png|Thomas, Percy, Caroline, and Sir Topham Hatt File:ThomasTakesOff!4.png|Caroline in Thomas Takes Off! File:ThomasTakesOff!2.png|Harold and Caroline File:BrokenBridges4.png|Caroline on The Bascule Bridge File:Caroline1998Promo.gif|Caroline's 1998 official website promotional photo File:CarolinePromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:CarolineERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:CarolineatDOWT.png|Caroline at a Day Out With Thomas File:Caroline'sbasis.jpg|Caroline's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLCaroline.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayCaroline.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TrackMasterCaroline.jpg|TrackMaster File:NakayoshiBulgyandCaroline.jpg|Nakayoshi with green Bulgy File:BandaiTECCaroline.png|Bandai TEC File:Wind-upCaroline.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Wind-up metallic File:CarolinePocketFantasy.png|Pocket Fantasy File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCaroline.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:CarolineTradingCard.png|Trading Card See Also * Category:Images of Caroline Category:Non-rail vehicles